Currently, autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle technology and associated automotive electronics are one of the most burgeoning segments in the automotive industry. Various experiments are conducted related to the development of automotive electronics for use in vehicles. Currently, vehicles with the autonomous or semi-autonomous drive capability are primarily evaluated for error free drive and for advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS). However, development of technologies and systems related to a better utilization of such autonomous, semi-autonomous, or even non-autonomous vehicles during drive is still at a nascent stage. In certain scenario, sharing of a single vehicle may be initiated at the beginning of a journey by use of various available applications that may be installed on computing devices of passengers. However, the use of such applications is limited to initiate a shared ride in a shared vehicle. Typically, two travel requests raised by two passengers for same destination are mapped to two different vehicles that were nearer to the current location of the corresponding passenger. In such scenarios, two different vehicles are used for commuting to the same destination along the same route. This results in wastage of available resources and contributes to undesired environmental pollution. Thus, an advanced, intelligent, and an automatic system may be desired to provide a better utilization of resources for vehicles and facilitate automatic passenger sharing among the vehicles travelling along the same or similar routes.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.